


Dancing Refutes Entropy

by Framlingem



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Framlingem/pseuds/Framlingem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything, Carmela decides that what Ronan needs is some R&R at a nightclub at the Crossings. None of their friends can come, but everybody else is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Refutes Entropy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightsMistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsMistress/gifts).



Carmela had been a little appalled to find out that Ronan hadn't really noticed the commercial districts of the Crossings. He'd protested that he'd been busy saving the universe from over-rapid expansion at the time, and she'd looked at him with an eyebrow raised and declared that she'd been on important business too, but _she_ had still managed to observe that the Crossings had the remains of what appeared to be a pretty fine nightclub. Besides, she pointed out, after all they'd been through, they deserved some froofy drinks and dancing now that repairs were well underway.

Kit and Nita had been called away, Dairine was declared too young, and everyone else had come up with various excellent reasons to not be there. Which is how Ronan wound up being dragged to a custom-tailor apparatus and standing very still as Carmela described to the machinery exactly what modifications needed to be made to his outfit. The jeans and jacket she kept, but he was now wearing something translucent and slightly shiny under the jacket, which he'd been informed in no uncertain terms that he was not to close.

He was also drinking something that appeared to be bioluminescent. And green.

"Whoah," breathed Carmela. "Now _he_ is the definition of geek chic." Ronan followed her gaze to the other side of the nightclub to where a lanky man with messy brown hair, wearing red trainers and a pinstriped suit, was doing a creditable imitation of the Twist.

"Yeah..." he breathed, and then "she's not bad, either."  
"Definitely not bad," agreed Carmela, with a leer that made Ronan want to squirm.

Laughing next to the lanky man was a woman whose unanimated face would be quite plain, with eyes a little too close together, nose perhaps a little too long, red hair maybe a little too brassy. Inhabited, however, her face was the face of a woman he'd not cross, and currently alight with joy. He caught her saying something, and leaned in towards Carmela.

"She just called that man a Martian. Wasn't Kit going on about Martians? Should we get in touch with him?"

Carmela squinted.

"I think she's joking. I don't think Martians wear Chucks."

 _Sorrowful_ , said the Power within Ronan. _But fierce, too. One of mine._  
 _Which?_ , asked Ronan.  
 _Both_ , said the Power, and went as silent as He ever did, a quiet hum at the back of Ronan's tongue .

"Aw, they're leaving," said Carmela. "But, hey, check out the sparkle in the corner over there!"  
Ronan checked out the sparkle. The being was indeed sparkly. Ronan couldn't tell whether the being's gender corresponded to any he was familiar with, but its appearance was something he wasn't used to seeing up-close. He consulted the Knowledge to be sure, and... yes. Carbon-based life, with only traces of other elements, and with a very organized structure.  
"If you tell me," he said, "that diamonds are a girl's best friend, I won't be responsible for my actions.  
"Oh, but it's _true!_ " said Carmela. "Just _look_ , would you, I bet they can do amazing things with beams of light!"

Ronan considered this for a few minutes, distracting himself by describing his taste in drinks to the table. "I'm sure they can," he answered at last. "I think my tastes run more towards hominids."

"Aw. But think of all you're missing out on!"  
"I'm fine, thanks."  
"Seriously? Not even that cute lady over there with the hands?"  
"Yes, seriously!" said Ronan. "Two's plenty for me."

Carmela shrugged. "Okay, then."

The table extruded a glass of something that looked a lot more like Coke and a lot less like deep-sea life than what Ronan was currently drinking just as a commotion erupted by the door and a boy of about eleven rushed in, nearly crashing into them. His green clothes were in disarray, and his eyes were wide.

"Please, gentle sir! And, uh... lady --"  
"Hey!" said Carmela. "I am totally a lady."  
"And lady, please, don't let my brother know I'm here!"

Another commotion. The boy let out an "eep" and hid under the table, which Ronan would have found strange except that he was currently distracted by the massive - and very humanoid, though his passenger informed him that human wasn't on the table - blond man shouldering his way into the nightclub.

"BROTHER," boomed the man. "I HAVE FOUND YOU!"

He reached under the table and hauled the kid out by the back of his clothing, grinning at Ronan and Carmela, who sat there speechlessly.

"NOW I SHALL HIDE. AND YOU SHALL COUNT TO 100 AND COME AND FIND ME!"

The boy whimpered and made grabby hands at the table, as his brother dragged him out.

"Wow." said Carmela.  
"Wow." said Ronan.  
"He ... biceps."  
"Yes."  
"And everything else."  
"Yes."  
"Think he wears the cape _all_ the time?"

Ronan swallowed and, vaguely, hoped so. He took a swallow of his new drink and found that it tasted a lot like Coke, too, which was a relief. Carmela grabbed was left of his glowing green drink and chugged it down, still staring out the door.

"Um," she said. "Want to dance?"  
Ronan shuddered. "No. Not really."  
"Suit yourself, then! I'm going to go see if Sparkles over there wants to bust a move. I bet they're like having your own disco ball."

Ronan watched her saunter over and introduce herself to the organized-carbon-based-life-form. Usually, he'd dance. He was never short of partners at the discos back home. He didn't have the same energy as Carmela had, though, and, though he'd never admit it, was starting to ache for a nice cup of tea in a kitchen somewhere. He missed home.

 _Dancing_ , his friend informed him, _is an expression of joy and defiance of entropy, as is all art._

Across the floor, Carmela and Sparkles did seem to be enjoying themselves.

 _Entropy's definitely catching up with me today_ , Ronan thought back, and then felt suddenly angry at himself. At least, he _thought_ it was he who was angry at himself. Sometimes it was hard to tell. One day, he supposed, he'd either learn to tell the difference or stop being bothered by it.

 _Go dance, then!_ roared the Champion.

The music was pretty good, if a little strange. Ronan finished his near-Coke, got up, and headed over to the redhead three tables to the left who was one of the shapes he preferred - bipedal, bilaterally symmetrical, grasping limbs attached to the torso at the top corners, two eyes in the place he was used to seeing eyes, et cetera - smiled at her, and extended a hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Cameos from the Doctor, Donna, Thor, and Loki.


End file.
